Why So Serious?
by Kim Mika
Summary: Wajah Chanyeol memerah geram. Ia kesal, marah, sedih. Ia ingin memukul wajah itu hingga tersungkur tidak berdaya, atau apapun yang bisa meluapkan perasaan menekankan ini. Kris/Chanyeol. KrisYeol.


**.: Why So Serious? :.**

**Wu Yifan | Park Chanyeol**

**Story by Kim Mika**

* * *

><p><strong>EXO belongs to SM Entertaiment<strong>

**.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai/Boys Love, Typo, OOC, Semi-Canon.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read.**

* * *

><p><em>Kris-Hyung jelek! Tonggos! Jutek! Kasar! Tiang berjalan! Angry Bird! Bau naga! Terkutuklah kau!<em>

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam sehingga mereka akhirnya diperbolehkan beristirahat. Tapi belum satu pun anggota grup memasuki mobil van, Byun Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendapati sang teman berbagi kamar, Park Chanyeol yang tampak seperti marah-marah pada tembok sembari menggigiti ujung pakaiannya sendiri dengan ganas. Ia hampir yakin bahwa si periang manis itu sudah gila. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat Baekhyun harus segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan mengungsi ke tempat lain. Ya, jika saja ketidakwarasan itu sebenarnya menular.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia tidak heran mengapa laki-laki berukuran tubuh tidak biasa itu bisa menjadi seperti ini hanya dalam sekian detik deklarasi yang mencengangkan. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang tidak sedih ketika anggota grup mereka berkurang satu pasang. Terlebih ketika salah satu dari mereka adalah _dhuizzang_ kesayangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu. Setelah manusia blasteran itu pergi dari sisi Chanyeol, tidak ada lagi yang pernah dengan setia membantu Chanyeol di saat susah, sering-sering mentraktirnya, atau dengan setia mendengarkan lelucon-lelucon Chanyeol yang justru kadang terdengar garing meskipun dengan wajah super datar membosankan. Iya, tapi lebih penting lagi, Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi mendapati mereka bercumbu panas di setiap awal hari dan malam sebelum tidur.

"Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi jangan terus larut dalam kesedihan begitu," Baekhyun membuka suaranya, berusaha menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari kegilaan ini.

Chanyeol refleks mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua mata berpoles _eyeliner_ milik Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan, kedua matanya menghitam dan terdapat bekas-bekas sembab. Apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan sebelum ini, persetan dengan itu, Baekhyun hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah aneh itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti, _hyung_," Chanyeol justru merajuk.

"Aku mengerti," balas Baekhyun. "Cinta atau apalah itu ... memangnya kau pikir umurku ini berapa?" katanya. "Lagi pula aku juga merindukannya, sama sepertimu."

"Tapi _hyung_—"

"Dengar, Park Chanyeol, Kris-_hyung_ tidak akan suka manusia jelek dan jujur saja sekarang ini kau sangat jelek," Baekhyun berujar, memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk segera membenahi dirinya dan kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik.

"Biar saja," Chanyeol justru melempar pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak peduli. "Bahkan orangnya saja tidak ada di sini sekarang. Dia tidak akan tahu apakah aku jelek atau tidak."

Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah. "Terserah padamu. Tapi sebaiknya sekarang kau cepat-cepat bersiap untuk pulang, kalau tidak mau ditinggal," katanya.

"Tinggalkan saja aku. Biarkan aku pulang berjalan kaki melewati rintangan keras dan kesepian ini," Chanyeol berujar mendramatisir, Baekhyun hampir saja memuntahkan makan malamnya.

"Ugh, hentikan, Chanyeol," desis Baekhyun. "Itu menjijikkan. Lain kali, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menonton drama lagi dengan Tao."

Chanyeol tidak memberikan reaksi berarti. Malas membujuknya lagi, Baekhyun pergi duluan dari ruangan itu dengan membawa barang-barangnya. Lalu ruangan latihan dansa itu kosong dalam sekejap mata. Chanyeol duduk di lantai sudut ruangan, pertemuan antara dua dinding kaca yang saling mengapitnya. Refleksi dirinya muncul dari beberapa tempat. Dirinya yang berantakkan dan menyedihkan.

Padahal sudah cukup lama dihitung waktu sejak terakhir kali Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kris. Bahkan anggota grup lain sudah dapat menerima bahwa sesekali menghubungi Kris melalui media sosial saja sudah cukup. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi karena karir Kris di negeri asalnya sebenarnya bisa lebih menjamin.

Tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa terima. Kris bisa saja meninggalkan pekerjaannya, meninggalkan grup mereka. Tapi yang paling tidak bisa Chanyeol terima, adalah Kris meninggalkannya begitu saja. Seolah ia akan pergi hari ini dan pulang besok.

Kris hanya mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Ia bahkan tidak mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol tidak pernah bisa lagi menghubunginya lewat _video call_, sangat sulit.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah geram. Ia kesal, marah, sedih. Ia ingin memukul wajah itu hingga tersungkur tidak berdaya, atau apapun yang bisa meluapkan perasaan menekankan ini. Kalau perlu ia ingin bercinta dengannya sampai pagi—_oh yeah. _Sayangnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu di mana Kris berada sekarang.

"Kris Wu brengsek! Jika kau ingin meninggalkan aku, langkahi dulu mayatk—!"

Chanyeol tidak menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dia teriakkan. Tahu-tahu seluruh isi ruangan itu gelap gulita, hampir tidak terlihat apapun. Chanyeol masih ada di ruangan itu jika saja ia tidak mulai merasa hawa di sekitar sana menjadi lebih dingin dan mencekam. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya ia benar-benar ditinggal sendirian.

Chanyeol bukan seperti Tao, tapi ia juga manusia. Apalagi Suho pernah bercerita bahwa manusia yang sedang frustasi patah hati adalah sasaran empuk makhluk-makhluk halus. Karena orang yang dalam keadaan seperti itu biasanya mudah dipengaruhi ilusi pikirannya sendiri.

Maka ia berjalan cepat keluar dari sana, lalu mulai berlari ketika sampai di koridor gedung latihan. Sialnya, sepanjang koridor pun sama gelapnya. Aneh sekali, biasanya bahkan sampai jam dini hari pun gedung latihan tidak pernah dimatikan lampunya.

Chanyeol berlari cepat tanpa takut tertabrak dinding meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Hanya suara langkah kakinya sendiri yang menggema melalui setiap ujung koridor yang berhasil ditangkap panca inderanya. Biar saja. Jika ia terbentur lalu pingsan, esok hari orang yang lewat akan menemukannya. Maka ia tidak perlu pulang untuk tidur di _dorm_.

Kedua bola matanya terbuka melebar ketika akhirnya menemukan titik terang di ujung jalan. Pintu utama gedung latihan yang terang karena tersinari lampu jalanan dari luar itu terlihat jelas dari jarak ini. Maka tidak menunggu apapun, Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya.

Tapi belum sempat sebelah tangannya meraih gagang pintu kaca tersebut, sesuatu menarik tubuhnya dari belakang. Masuk kembali ke dalam kegelapan yang mencekam. Chanyeol ingin berteriak karena situasi yang terlalu tidak mendukung tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak kuasa melawan, lemas saking takutnya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai yang keras, tapi ia tidak sempat memekik sakit atau ngeri sama sekali.

Terkejut. Sama sekali tidak ada hantu. Melainkan sebelah tangan hangat yang memeganginya agar bisa sedikit lebih tenang. Chanyeol tidak mendapati apapun atau siapapun karena cahaya yang begitu minim. Tapi ketika dirasakan napas eksistensi lainnya itu perlahan mendekat dan menghembus tepat di wajah Chanyeol, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Seharusnya ini adalah sebuah pelecehan. Orang itu menciumnya dengan memanfaatkan posisi jatuh Chanyeol yang hampir tidur di atas lantai ruangan. Tapi Chanyeol justru masih diam. Ia tidak takut, ia tidak gugup. Justru setetes air matanya turun menuruni pipi sementara jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti mesin pemintal benang.

Genggaman tangan mereka mengerat. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang semakin lama semakin memuakkan.

Jarak intim itu semakin dalam. Suara decak itu semakin berisik, beruntung tidak ada siapapun di sana dan posisi itu terlalu jauh dari pintu utama sehingga tidak ada siapapun yang memergoki mereka. Chanyeol sebenarnya masih betah memainkan permainan itu jika saja ia tidak segera ingat tentang rencananya pada _manusia brengsek _itu sebelumnya.

Lalu dilepaskannya ciuman itu secara paksa, untuk kemudian diraihnya kerah baju orang itu kuat-kuat. Suara pekikan heran keluar dari lawan bicaranya ketika itu, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memedulikannya. Lalu diberikannya sebuah hadiah manis dari kekasih tercinta, bogem mentah. Seperti memukul seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

Terdengar bunyi bedebam yang sangat keras. Chanyeol tersenyum puas meskipun ia tidak bisa benar-benar menangkap kondisi orang itu sekarang.

Laki-laki itu mengaduh sebentar, memegangi pipinya yang mungkin akan bengkak setelah ini. "Yeollie, ini aku," katanya, dengan suara kecilnya yang tetap terdengar.

"Aku tahu, Kris-_hyung_," balas Chanyeol, dengan nada suara angkuhnya yang mantap. Beruntung Kris tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang sedikit menangis saking senangnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu. "Jika aku tidak tahu, aku sudah menendangmu sejak awal," tambah Chanyeol kemudian.

"Lalu kenapa ...?" Kris berjalan mendekat, menyentuh sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang kedinginan.

"Kris-_hyung_ pantas mendapatkannya," Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya, lucu. Kris menyesal tentang cahaya yang begitu minim ini.

Kris tersenyum kecil. "Maafkan aku," katanya. "Kau tahu aku tertimpa banyak masalah tentang ini, 'kan? Satu-satunya tempat persembunyianku adalah di negara asalku."

"Kau tega meninggalkan aku tanpa kabar selama berminggu-minggu?" Chanyeol tetap bersikeras bahwa ini semua adalah salah Kris.

"Aku tahu," balasnya cepat. "Banyak hal yang terjadi. Tentang masalah-masalah ini dan juga tentangmu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkannya. Aku ingin menghubungimu, tapi tidak pernah sempat," akunya.

"Kau pikir penjelasan seperti itu saja cukup?"

"Tidak, tentu saja," Kris berjalan mendekat, ia mengelus kepala Chanyeol pelan-pelan. Lalu dikecupnya dahi laki-laki itu agak lama. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku," katanya.

Kedua pipinya memanas pelan-pelan. Kenyataannya, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendapatkan perlakuan ini dari yang bersangkutan. Rasanya hangat bercampur memalukan. Tapi sejujurnya ia benar-benar menyukainya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, _hyung_?" tanyanya, kemudian.

"Kabur," balas Kris sekenanya.

"Hee ... kau pikir aku bisa percaya?"

"Aku serius," balas Kris, mantap. "Aku bilang aku tidur, padahal aku ke sini," katanya.

"Tapi Cina itu 'kan—"

"Aku naik pesawat, Yeollie. Bukan jalan kaki."

"Eyaah! Aku juga mengerti, memangnya aku ini anak SD," Chanyeol merajuk, dilipatnya kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Tapi kau imut sekali seperti anak SD," canda Kris, jahil yang ada bumbu kejujuran di sana.

"Kris-_hyung_ kau mau aku beri hadiah di pipi satunya lagi, huh?" protesnya, tapi sebenarnya pipinya memanas antara malu-malu senang.

"Tapi sepertinya aku menginginkan hadiah dalam bentuk lain," Kris berujar sembari mengangkat dagu Chanyeol, memberinya sebuah isyarat yang begitu jelas.

Chanyeol sendiri bergeming sembari berusaha menelan ludahnya sendiri, gugup. Bahkan ketika Kris menyentuh pipinya seperti ini, tubuhnya akan bereaksi dengan begitu berlebihan. Setiap inci saraf tubuhnya sudah terlanjur akrab dengan sentuhan Kris. Tapi sudah terlalu lama mereka tidak bertemu. Ia ingin merasakan kembali sentuhan itu. Benar-benar ingin.

Lalu secara refleks dilingkarkannya kedua tangan ke sekitar leher Kris, diambilnya bibir itu ke dalam sebuah jarak intim, mencari kehangatan. Kris tidak butuh waktu lama untuk segera merespon. Ia sendiri begitu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Sayangnya bahkan ketika ia berhasil menemukan kondisi ini, di saat mereka hanya berdua saja, tidak ada cahaya yang bisa membuatnya melihat wajah Chanyeol yang lucu dengan benar-benar jelas.

Kris tidak bisa berpikir lagi dengan apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya. Tahu-tahu ia mendapati sebelah tangannya sendiri menyibak _sweatshirt_ yang dikenakan Chanyeol dan menyentuh setiap inci permukaan perutnya. Ketika hawa dingin mulai terasa bertiup menggelitik kulitnya yang terekspos, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan Kris, menginterupsi kegiatannya. Tangannya yang menahan tangan Kris itu bergetar kencang seperti orang ketakutan.

Lalu kedua pandangan mereka bertemu dalam gelap. Kris memandangnya heran. Chanyeol tidak membiarkan situasi hening itu terlalu lama. Ia berkata takut-takut, "Jangan bilang kau akan pergi lagi setelah ini."

Tepat setelah sebaris kalimat itu memasuki rongga telinganya, Kris tidak sanggup menjawab dengan mantap. Sebenarnya, jika memang bisa, ia ingin sekali membeli sebuah pulau dan tinggal berdua saja dengan Chanyeol di sana. Melupakan semua beban pikiran mereka saat ini dan hidup damai dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tapi, ayolah, itu tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan.

"Dengar, Chanyeol," balas Kris dengan nada suara serius. "Anggap saja aku berpindah pekerjaan ke perusahaan lain yang berbeda dengan tempatmu bekerja. Apa bedanya, 'kan?"

Chanyeol ingin sekali menyangkalnya. Tentu saja berbeda, bahkan Kris sekarang tidak tinggal di negara yang sama dengannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dan sangat sulit saling berhubungan. Tapi ia justru diam saja. Chanyeol mulai mengerti bahwa Kris sendiri—tentu saja—tidak semudah itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah saling menghibur diri atas keadaan yang ada, itu saja.

"Sampai kapan kau bisa ada di sini, _hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Kris terdiam sebentar, sangat takut menjawab. "Aku takut, hanya sampai beberapa jam ke depan saja."

Cemberut, lalu Chanyeol bersuara lagi, "Aku bisa terkena depresi dan mati muda jika terus seperti ini, _hyung_."

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan," Kris mencubit pelan sebelah pipi Chanyeol. "Meskipun tidak bekerja di bawah naungan yang sama lagi, bukan berarti hubungan kita sudah selesai, 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

Tidak menunggu reaksi selanjutnya, Kris kembali menambahkan, "Karena itu, jangan menangis karena memikirkannya," Kris mengelus pelan rambut Chanyeol, "Justru tersenyumlah karena kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu," katanya.

Seperti sihir, Chanyeol benar-benar tersenyum setelah mendengarnya.

"Aku juga."

Genggaman tangan itu mengerat, penuh harap.

"_Hyung_, berjanjilah untuk sering-sering menghubungiku dan menemuiku jika sempat," Chanyeol berujar dengan suara sedikit bergetar, tapi ia terdengar lebih baik sekarang. Melalui cahaya yang minim, Kris dan menangkap kedua tatapan matanya yang berkaca-kaca tapi berbinar sementara kedua sudut matanya sedikit basah.

Dihapusnya air mata yang tinggal sedikit itu dengan ibu jari kedua tangannya. "Tentu saja," jawabnya. "Kau pikir aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika aku tidak melakukan itu?" ia tersenyum. Dikecupnya dahi Chanyeol dengan lembut, menyampaikan betapa dirinya bersungguh-sungguh tentang janji itu.

Lalu sepatah kata pun tidak terdengar lagi dari keduanya. Melainkan cumbu panas yang penuh hasrat di dalam gelap.

_**End.**_

* * *

><p>"Ngomong-ngomong, <em>hyung<em>, kau tahu kenapa lampu ruangan latihan bisa mati seperti itu?"

"Aku menunggu semua staff pulang dan memutus aliran listriknya."

"HAH?! Jahat sekali kau, _hyung_! Aku hampir mati konyol karena terkejut dan takut."

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak keluar-keluar dari ruangan itu ... jadi aku terpaksa melakukan itu agar kau segera keluar."

"Kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku di sana, _hyung_?"

"Kau 'kan tahu, beberapa tempat di mana mereka menaruh kamera CCTV. Aku baru saja mendapati bahwa tidak ada CCTV di tempat pusat kerja listrik di gedung ini."

"Di ruangan ini ada, tidak?"

"Ada, tentu saja."

"Heh?! Bagaimana kalau ..."

"Itulah alasan kedua kenapa aku mematikan listrik di sini, Chanyeollie."

"Oh ... hehehe. Kau pintar juga, _hyung_."

"Dan kau sangat manis, sayang."

"Hentikan itu ..."

* * *

><p>Halooooo :D akhirnya Mika mendapatkan ide untuk membuat KrisYeol oneshot lagi hehehehe :3<p>

Sebenarnya fanfic ini muncul atas pelampiasan(?) Mika karena ff KrisYeol sekarang jarang banget ... dan sekalinya ada, kebanyakan yang sedih-sedih gitu hhhuuueeee :"D bukannya nggak suka sih, Mika suka kok, tapi Mika juga butuh hiburan(?) /apa sih yang Mika katakan ini.../ Dan Chanyeol butuh kasih sayang Kris setelah ia pergi meninggalkannya begitu sajaaa /eaaaak/ /apaini/ /plak/

Yappss ... Mika dengan bangga mendeklarasikan(?) bahwa ff Beautiful Foolishness adalah ff multichap pertama Mika yang tamat. Tapi, karena banyak masukan, Mika akan mempertimbangkan untuk membuat Chapter Epilogue-nya hehehe :3

Okee terima kasih banyak yang sudah baca yaaaa :3 kritik dan sarannya ditungguuu ... boleh banget, jangan sungkan, masukan saja ke kotak review :D /peluk readers/

**_Review Please? Kamsahamnida :D_**


End file.
